Minecraft NPC and Bot Anarchy Server
MCNBAS (M-sen-bass) also known as Minecraft NPC and Bot Anarchy Server. a place where a player creates an NPC/Bot to roam around the World Note this is part of the Héroe Salmuera Series Before = Location there are many places to explore although this is the main one Owoland owner of Owoland: ThugWeeab Owoland is a town that is indeed a town although it's boring there's weird stuff going on. Anime paintings exist. the NPCs and Bots look kinda like Old Japanese people with Japanese houses and Anime-Inspired stuff. Forestuff owner of Forestuff: Woahthatsepic Forestuff is a Forest with stuff in this place, there are fewer trees even though this is a forest. Area ## (Double Hashtag) owner of Area ##: RobloxianInMinecraft Area ## is in the middle of the Desert it is a place containing monsters that are NPC. and Bots that are protecting it. Area ## is probably inspired by the SCP Foundation although this is not confirmed since it is also said to be inspired by Area 51 or Roblox Town of Reginald owner of TOR: Reginald TOR is a place containing a Castle and Proper Buildings TOR is inspired by Medieval stuff iron golem are made of gold which is the NPC's doing, guns now exist, flamethrower out of a Bow exist, Proper coordination, freaking amazing this is what you call a proper Town. Canada owner of Canada: ImCompletelyDead Canada is the hottest place in MCNBAS. (Which is located in the nether) Canada named after a cold Country is the friendliest town or Country? there are trees here which are indeed possible without glitching or Hacking. anything For A Name? owner of aFAN?: aFan123 aFAN? is located in a cave. agriculture exists here since it has a lot of light. too many holes There's literally a lot of holes which houses villager it used to be a bunker until aFan123 give up expanding it so he just made it into a cave with Villagers to live since Villagers are killed for being weak in the server. Agriculture is amazing here its satisfying to see a cave with trees plant and Animals. Hellspawn owner of Hellspawn: FnafisGay Hellspawn is a town located in the mesa biome which practices Lava as its main tool. Walls have Lava. Houses have Lava. Pond have Lava. everywhere is Lava the reason for this is to scare the invaders from attacking it. Old West owner of Old West: McScree Although located in the South old West invented guns. Yeehaw this place looks like the Wild West and guns exist here although they make no sense their one of the groups that use a currency. The Currency are Iron, Gold, and Diamond. TOOLS Tools that are made might be OP or bad or useful Redstone Weapons and Tools Their just basic Wooden weapon except when hitting something that can be activated by a Redstone Torch, Redstone Block, Lever, it will activate even without using those things I said. the most used are Redstone arrows because you can activate anything like an Iron Door without even going to the door. other examples are Trapdoor, TNT, Detecter Rail. SHUTDOWN The Server will now retire on October 16 TBD its been a fun ride but something have to end too. |-| Series = Location there are many places to explore although this is the main one Owoland Sucker Starts Here Forestuff Dora starts here and so does Doorsappear anything For A Name? Old West Headless Horseless TFless Horseman starts here Area ## (Double Hashtag) Town of Reginald Hellspawn Canada Category:Servers Category:World Category:Not Pastas Category:Entities Category:Supernatural